Vacation, All I Ever Wanted
by kikira-san
Summary: KxH The gang is taking a vacation. Kurama is ready to make his fire demon lover, his fire demon mate. However many obstacles lie in the way on this vacation and not all of them are as simple as demons.Can Kurama and Hiei keep their relationship hidden in
1. Default Chapter

Vacation, All I Ever Wanted  
  
By: Kikira-san  
  
Summary: The gang is taking a vacation. Kurama is ready to make his fire demon lover his fire demon mate. However many obstacles lie in the way on this vacation and not all of them are as simple as demons. And can Kurama and Hiei keep their relationship hidden in the romantic atmosphere of their vacation? Emotional confusion, mischievous kinky demons, clueless humans, physical pain, rejection, and love all to come!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own the characters or the song that the title was ripped off of.   
  
Warning: yaoi lim-ish. Pairings: KxH YxKek other pairings later!  
  
  
  
Thoughts: maybe this time I can actually continue this fic. Hopefully updates of my other fics later. I have no intention of discontinuing anything as of yet. Love to all reviewers. Flames are tolerated. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Hate is met with hate; Love is met with love. I am not an optimist.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There were many good things about Kurama's new apartment: the nice white kitchen, the beautiful light green walls, the carpeting, the gorgeous view from the balcony, the furnishings. But there were only three things Hiei cared about; the walls could be torn wall paper and the balcony could look into an alleyway just as long as he had his three things. (You want me to just tell you I know)  
  
The first thing on this list was the fact that Kurama was out of his ningen house. Being far away from his parents and their mindless tasks and chores, that took away from Kurama and Hiei's together time, was incredibly wonderful. Now the fox didn't have to go set the table or clean the kitchen until he wanted to.   
  
The second good thing about Kurama's new apartment was of course Kurama. (1) Hiei liked being able to go and see the fox.   
  
The last good thing about Kurama's new apartment was the giant jacuzzi-like tub. It had water jets and it was set in a raised section in the floor in the back of the apartment. Apparently the person who roomed there last was a rich uncle of the man who owned the apartment complex and he had redesigned the room. He had lost his mind tragically and kept muttering something about third eyes and foxes but no one really paid attention to him. Anyway the tub was the absolute best thing there ever was in relaxation and Hiei and Kurama took full advantage of it.   
  
"Hiei next time Murkuro tries to send you away on a mission for a month just say no. Okay?" Kurama said as he scooted a little closer to Hiei as he cleaned his face.  
  
"Mmmhmm," Hiei murmured not really paying attention as he relaxed deeper into the tub the jets massaging his back. His eyes were closed and he almost looked like he could smile.  
  
"Hiei, are even you paying attention to me?" Kurama asked with a pout looking cute and desirable. He would have succeeded had his partner not had his eyes shut.   
  
"Of course," Hiei muttered as he sank so deep he was up to his nose in water. He murmured something and instead bubbles popped in front of his face. Kurama giggled.  
  
"You didn't and don't look like you are paying attention," Kurama responded moving in front of the half koorime. Green eyes starred intently into spaced out red eyes. Kurama moved his head to capture Hiei's lips in a kiss when the doorbell rang. Hiei came out of his trance startled. Kurama sighed and leaned his forehead against Hiei's being careful of the Jagan eye.   
  
"Aren't you supposed to be answering that?" Hiei asked smirking slightly at the fox. His eyes twinkled in laughter at Kurama who sighed at him.  
  
"If it's my mother, she'll probably assume I'm on a walk and come back later," Kurama said stroking Hiei's side fondly.   
  
"Yo Kurama! You in there?!" they heard Yusuke's yells and several beats on the door.   
  
"Maybe this is the wrong apartment Urameshi," Kuwabara's voice responded.  
  
"No way, I wrote it down. This is it, and he's in there somewhere. KURAMA!!" he yelled.  
  
"You can write Urameshi?" came the puzzled inquiry.  
  
"KURAMA, GET YOUR FOX BUTT OUT HERE BEFORE THERE IS A MURDER ON YOUR DOORSTEP!"  
  
"I don't think it's your mother, Fox," Hiei said the corner of his lip tugging upwards.   
  
"I don't think they'd really break down the door. We could just wait it out," Kurama whispered nuzzling Hiei's cheek.  
  
"WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE!!!"   
  
"I don't think so," Hiei said, slipping out of Kurama's grasp and climbing out of the tub. Kurama watched him pad over to his clothes, smiling appreciatively.  
  
"KURAMA~~~~~~~!!!!!!" the intrusive duo yelled.  
  
"I'M COMING!" he hollered, scurrying out of the tub and grabbing the robe hanging on its hook next to the door.  
  
"I'm going to go pretend to be sleeping in your room after my miserable horrible mission," he said dead pan. He had already dried himself using his fire ki.  
  
"Mmk, cutie," Kurama replied, peeking over his shoulder to see Hiei's reaction to being called cutie. Hiei was still was walking toward his room he did however lift his hand and flick the kitsune off when he felt Kurama's eyes on him. Kurama giggled as he walked to the door in much better spirits.   
  
He opened the door to find Yusuke and Kuwabara standing there, glaring at him.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeesssssssss?" he drawled with a fake smile. They both muttered darkly and Kurama chose to ignore what they said. "Would you like to come in?" he asked back to his normal self holding the door open for them.  
  
"Man Kurama here we come bringing good news and you make us wait at the doorstep. Maybe we just shouldn't tell you," Yusuke said smiling teasingly.   
  
"Well as you can tell I was taking a bath, and if you don't want to tell me that's fine with me," Kurama said calmly, knowing Yusuke would crack before he did. Yusuke was the easiest to break out of the whole group. He was lousy at keeping secrets. That's how Kurama found out everything: the time Kekio tried to set him up with a friend of hers, his surprise birthday/deathday party, where his Christmas presents were hidden, and all sorts of other good things.   
  
"Aww you're no fun," Yusuke sighed, plopping down on Kurama's couch, Kuwabara took the armchair.   
  
"I know. You wait here or raid the kitchen I'm going to put some clothes on," Kurama responded as he exited to the small hallway, then turned into his room.  
  
Hiei was sprawled on his stomach in the bed, sleeping. He looked so cute one hand was up next to his head the other was half way curled to a fist near his mouth. His lips were parted slightly to allow his deep breathes. His legs were carelessly thrown out behind him.   
  
/This is a Kodak moment/ Kurama thought fondly as he watched Hiei sleep oh-so-peacefully. "Wake up, Hiei," he murmured sweetly, brushing Hiei's hair back with his hand. Hiei murmured something, his eyebrows knitted together, and he curled tightly into a ball. "Awwwww," Kurama said, hugging the little youki who immediately awoke.  
  
"Get off Kurama I want to sleep," he hissed viciously, pushing Kurama off trying to twist back to where he was.   
  
"Sorry Hi-chan but Yusuke and Kuwabara are here and it'd be odd if you were here when I changed clothes," Kurama said, pulling Hiei to his feet despite the protest.   
  
"Don't call me Hi-chan Kurama unless you want my katana lodged in your stomach again," Hiei threatened sleepily, making his way out of Kurama's room as Kurama smiled.   
  
"Three-eyes," Yusuke greeted Hiei as he entered the room.  
  
"Shrimp," Kuwabara said nodding in greeting.  
  
"Detective, Fool," Hiei responded.  
  
/One day they will learn each others names/ Kurama thought exasperatedly, closing the door.  
  
  
  
When he returned, from his room, fully dressed in dark grey sweatpants and a baggy green shirt, he witnessed a very common scene. Hiei and Kuwabara were arguing. Hiei was calmly sitting at the windowsill while Kuwabara was standing up with raised fists. Yusuke was sitting on the couch eating some potato chips alternating between watching t.v. and watching Hiei and Kuwabara argue.   
  
Kurama persuaded Kuwabara to calm down and sit back in the armchair, then he snagged the potato chips from Yusuke and sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"So what was this good news of yours, Yusuke?" Kurama asked politely, before stuffing his mouth with potato chips.   
  
  
  
"Wow Kurama and people say you are polite. Look at how messy you are," Yusuke admonished, brushing pretend potato chips off of him. Kurama swallowed and spoke up.  
  
"When you develop table manners, Yusuke, you can correct mine. Now you are here for a reason I believe," Kurama prompted them to speak up.   
  
"I don't know if I want to tell you now," Yusuke said, crossing his arms and sniffling.  
  
  
  
"Fine don't tell me," Kurama said with an evil foxy glint to his eyes.   
  
And so there was quiet and they waited.   
  
Yusuke tapped his foot on the carpet.  
  
Kuwabara checked his watch.  
  
Kurama yawned very purposefully.  
  
Yusuke began to sweat.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
Kurama gave Hiei a sidelong wink.  
  
Hiei glared at him.  
  
"OK I GIVE UP! Koenma is giving us an all-expense paid vacation," Yusuke blurted out before panting quietly on the couch. Looking dejected he took the potato chips back from Kurama, muttered something about 'comfort food' and devoured them.  
  
"Koenma?! You're kidding. He gave *us* an all-expense paid trip? To where? Another mission in a swamp or somewhere equally as undesirable?" Kurama said not believing them at all.  
  
"It's probably just for the two of you. I doubt Koenma would allow Kurama and myself a vacation much less pay for it," Hiei added pointedly.  
  
"The vacation is for all of us, promise! It's to a really nice vacation spot in Rekai. Botan took me over it on her oar. We get a two-day cruise trip to an island we stay at for a week and then the two-day boat trip back again. See I even have the tickets right here. Oh that's another reason I'm here. The girls thought it'd be better if you held onto these," Yusuke said, digging through his pocket retrieving ten bent tickets and giving them to Kurama.  
  
"Who's going?" Kurama asked.  
  
"You, me, Kuwabara, Hiei, Koenma, Botan, Kekio, Genekai, Shizuru, and Yukina," Yusuke said ticking people off on his fingers.   
  
"It sounds good to me," Kurama said his suspicions were lessened considerably considering Koenma, himself, was going. (2)  
  
"Great. Well I gotta go, Kekio is already mad at me and my break ends in ten minutes," Yusuke said, standing up.  
  
"Yea and I told Yukina I'd come visit the shrine this afternoon," Kuwabara said, getting up. "I'll give you a ride Urameshi." The two got up and headed for the door while Kurama waved bye and Hiei 'hn'ed.   
  
"Oh hey the girls are going to go shopping tomorrow since its Saturday. I don't want to be stuck with Kekio alone, come with?" Yusuke said with big pleading eyes. "Pllllllllllease?"  
  
"Sure I need a new swimsuit and I'm guessing Hiei doesn't have one," Kurama said gesturing to their smaller companion who said nothing.   
  
"Alright! We'll meet you guys at the food court thing at around 11. Kekio keeps explaining how you have to get there early and beat the other people or something. And sales and stuff I don't listen to," Yusuke started babbling and Kuwabara pushed him out of the door waving good bye and closing it behind them.   
  
"Well isn't that good news Hiei! We finally get a vacation!" Kurama said cheerily, cleaning up his and Yusuke's potato chip mess.  
  
"Mm. Have fun," Hiei replied carelessly. Kurama's brow furrowed.  
  
"What do you mean 'have fun'? You're coming too," Kurama said frowning at his stubborn lover.   
  
"No way in hell. Stuck with you and the other ningiens and bakas? Feh I think I'll pass," Hiei growled moodily, heading back toward Kurama's room for a nap. Kurama, however, was thinking about a different activity.   
  
"And leave Kuwabara and your sister alone?" Kurama asked, elbowing the little fire demon as he followed him toward the bedroom.  
  
"Three points. First, I worry less about him then you; he has his honor code to uphold. You are insatiably horny. Second, Shizuru and Genekai are going to be there. They wouldn't let anything regrettable happen. Third, with my Jagan and speed I could be there if need be," Hiei responded coldly, going into the bedroom.   
  
"Such detail," Kurama commented with a small smile. "Well if you don't see any logic in it you'll just have to let me convince you in other means."  
  
"Che` I'd like to get some sleep fox no baka," Hiei said, closing the door in his face and locking it. "You sleep on the couch."  
  
"Oh Hiei," Kurama cooed quietly, leaning on the door. His cheek pressed against the cool wood, and he bit his lip to hid his smile. "Like locks could stop me," he whispered, extending a vine into the doorknob.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikira-san: and this time I have a really good idea where this is going to go. To my more sensitive readers. THERE WILL NOT BE A LEMON. Love to you who want one. Consult me and I might do a side-fic lemon or something, maybe someone could send in a lemon. But it will be quite limish. Lots of touching, cuddling, and kissing. Nothing too objectionable. I'd like to keep it warm for all you comfortable readers but easy for all those new to this area. ^-^   
  
Kurama: there will be lots of OOCness most likely your attempts at my character are shameful.   
  
Hiei: che look at me. Like I'd lock the bedroom I'd leave moron  
  
Kikira-san: oh Hiei you knew he could get in that's the whole point. ^-------^   
  
Hiei & Kurama: we hate you  
  
Kikira-san: that's ok REVIEW!  
  
(1)kikira-san: awww Hiei really cares about Kurama  
  
Hiei: o.o ::blush::  
  
Kurama: hehehe  
  
(2) I just like that considerably considering line! ^^ it wasn't intentional I just picked up there after a break and it turned out like that. 


	2. malls and milkshakes

Yah I got REVIEWS! Swoo! Thanks everyone who read it and big thanks to:  
  
Rachael  
  
Katyfoxdemon2  
  
Jesanae Tekani  
  
kari youkai pride  
  
figured shadow  
  
Chrislea  
  
I still don't own YYH and I don't own the song Vacation at least I think that's the title.  
  
Hiei: You are writing a story based on and with a line from a song who's title you can't remember?  
  
Basically

* * *

It was a while before Hiei's brain was ready to accept the fact that he was going shopping, then spend a horridly long vacation with the others. However he was not there yet. He was still in the denial stage. Denying the fact that he was currently following the others toward a shop in the mall with Kurama next to him. It didn't help much that Kurama kept purposely rubbing his hand against Hiei's while they were walking.  
  
'Don't slap the kitsune,' he said to himself then decided that was too girly and switched. 'Don't beat the kitsune,' he mentally chanted trying to stay away from violence which would attract unwanted attention.  
  
Soft skin brushed feather-light over his knuckles warming them just slightly and sending a small tingle through his digits....  
  
'....Don't beat the kitsune'  
  
Hiei was wrong if he thought his internal struggle was not noticed. Kurama watched, amused, as Hiei rigidly walked next to him his eyes narrowed in a fierce glare.  
  
"Wow, Hiei what's pissed you off so much?' Yuusuke asked as they stepped into a store.  
  
"I don't like malls," Hiei said through gritted teeth, dangerously close to twitching… and then killing everyone. Yuusuke sweatdropped.  
  
"Yuusuke what do you think of this one?" Keiko asked, holding up a pretty yellow sundress.  
  
"It's nice," Yuusuke said, obviously not looking at the outfit. Keiko frowned.  
  
"YUUSUKE NO BAKA!" she yelled, storming to the changing rooms.(1)  
  
"I did something wrong again, didn't I?" Yuusuke asked. He followed her, preparing to plead for forgiveness.  
  
"Yukina-chan, what would you like?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I don't know Kazuma-san. What do you think would be good?" Yukina asked quietly.  
  
"This is nice," Kuwabara said holding up a mini skirt that would be much too revealing on anyone.  
  
"Are you sure Kazuma-san?" Yukina asked a little worried holding it up. Luckily for her Hiei intervened. He took the skirt from her replacing it on the rack gave Kuwabara the deadliest glare.  
  
"Um, Hiei-san?" Yukina asked a little confused.  
  
"You should try something on that rack, Yukina. I think it would be more to your liking," Hiei responded, not taking his eyes from Kuwabara. The rack he pointed to had several modestly short dresses, most of them blue.  
  
"Oh those are lovely! Let's go over there Kazuma-san!" she said happily.  
  
"All right Yukina," Kuwabara said, nervously eyeing Hiei. Hiei growled and Kuwabara ran to hide behind Yukina.  
  
"I don't think he meant it, Hiei. He's just no good at picking out clothes," Kurama said as they watched Kuwabara pick out a lime green shirt with a blue duck on it.(2) Hiei flinched. "Come on, let's find something for ourselves." Kurama led the way toward the men's clothing section.  
  
Hiei's demonic sense automatically discerned that this was a bad idea. Kurama had turned human but his youko nature was still intact and active. His eyes trailed toward the exit evaluating how fast he could get there and how long before he was caught. When Kurama was determined, he didn't give up.  
  
"How about these?" Kurama asked, holding up a pair of very small, tight, black shorts.  
  
"For you or me?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow at the garment. Kurama's smile obviously told who was going to be wearing the shorts. "You're worse than Kuwabara at picking out clothes."  
  
"That hurt, Hiei," Kurama said showing sad, injured eyes that had no affect on Hiei. Hiei frowned at him and looked at the rack.  
  
"Most of this...is shit," was his great appraisal of the clothing. Kurama gave him a patient smile as he looked for something appropriate for himself and his lover. He kept the black shorts however.  
  
"Here," he said, giving Hiei an armful of different outfits, "go try these on in there." He pointed at the dressing rooms.  
  
"No," Hiei replied, looking shocked that Kurama would even suggest such a thing.  
  
"We won't know if they fit unless you try them on," Kurama said trying to reason with the demon.  
  
"I don't care." The blunt reply was accompanied by Hiei's equally blunt look.  
  
"Well I do," Kurama replied shoving the little demon toward the dressing rooms. Hiei was caught off guard, but not enough- he immediately shoved the clothes into Kurama's arms and turned to leave. "Hiei, don't make me use dirty tactics in front of our friends," Kurama whispered evilly.  
  
"I'll be long gone before you can even try, Fox." Hiei returned his ruby eyes glinting determinedly.  
  
"I'll get you eventually, Quickfire; are you willing to risk my anger then?" Kurama smiled predatorily. Hiei glared. Kurama grinned and pushed him into the dressing room.  
  
"Try these on first, then come out and let me see," Kurama said, sitting in a chair and pretending to examine the garments he had chosen. Hiei gave him a very dark look before disappearing into one of the stalls. Kurama looked down the dressing rooms' hallway, bored. He wanted to see the adorable demon in the shirt he'd given him. He felt the temperature go up a few degrees. Apparently Hiei had read the front of the shirt.  
  
But really what was wrong with a shirt that said "I'm a natural blonde"?  
  
Kurama sighed and figured he shouldn't give Hiei the shirt that said sexy really big on it in red letters either. Hiei came out of the stall in the loose black pants Kurama had given to him without a shirt on. He threw the blonde shirt at Kurama.  
  
"I'm mad at you," he declared before trying to snatch his own clothes from Kurama. Kurama held tight to them.  
  
"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist. Please Hiei one more outfit?" Kurama begged.  
  
"No, I'm genuinely mad at you," Hiei said as he pulled his clothes away and returned to the stall.  
  
Kurama had pushed his teasing just a bit too far this time. Though it wasn't worse than what he usually did. He hadn't meant to truly anger the demon; just tease him a bit. He had to think of a really good way to apologize to his little demon. 'Not mine. Not yet'  
  
Hiei glared at him when he exited, his cloak comfortably over his shoulders. He felt more secure in his own clothing. He pointedly ignored the kitsune and left the dressing rooms, planning to return to his tree in the park. He was almost out the door when two arms caught around his waist.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kurama whispered in his ear, kissing down toward his neck. Hiei squirmed away.  
  
"Fine," he said, and left much the same as he had come in. Kurama blinked. Was his apology accepted or did Hiei just acknowledge he was sorry? Knowing Hiei, it was the latter.  
  
For the rest of the mall trip he was sickeningly sweet to Hiei. Hiei finally became so irritated he blatantly told the fox to stop. The others, of course, were very, very lost. Kurama noticed the looks that he and the jaganshi were getting and decided it was time for their little mall adventure to die in flaming grace before anything worse could happen.  
  
"I think we should be leaving. It's getting late," Kurama said. To Hiei he added, "I'll help you pack for our vacation,"  
  
"We'll see you later Kurama! Hiei!" Yuusuke called after them. Everyone else waved and moved toward another shop.  
  
Kurama could tell that Hiei was still miffed at him. When he smiled at the Jaganshi usually he'd get a glare, a raised eyebrow, something, but Hiei was giving him the cold shoulder. Kurama tried to think of a good way to convince Hiei to talk to him on the way out.  
  
"Would you like a milkshake?" Kurama offered.  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked. He didn't even like milkshakes. They were too sugary to be nutritious and he wasn't thirsty anyway.(3)  
  
"I would like to buy you a milkshake to make up for being mean to you," Kurama replied honestly. "It was only a joke, Hiei. I didn't mean to upset you." He looked directly into the smaller demon's red eyes and wove his hand into Hiei's and squeezed it earnestly.  
  
"Fine, we can get a damn milkshake," Hiei snapped uncomfortably. He pulled his hand out of Kurama's.  
  
Hiei couldn't stop fidgeting from foot to foot in the line. He beat down the warmth flooding his cheeks. The last thing he needed was the stupid kitsune realizing how much of an impression he'd had on him. Kurama smiled brightly at the little jaganshi and bought him a milkshake- which he didn't drink.  
  
"You can throw that away if you want," he said as they neared the apartment complex. Hiei looked at the melted dessert. He felt oddly like saying no. It was Kurama's apology. Shouldn't he keep it…? Hiei threw the milkshake away in a trash can. Hiei lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to remember when the changes had begun. Everything seemed legitimate in his mind- nothing unusual or strange. Everything felt right. His frown deepened.

* * *

Kurama was packing two suitcases. In the corner of his eye he could see the demon deep in thought. Unpleasant thought. He folded another shirt, reminding himself that it was polite to stay out of other people's business. For now, at least. He finished packing and placed the two bags on the floor in the corner of the room. Hiei was still lying spread eagle on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Kurama grinned evilly and jumped on Hiei, pinning him to the bed. The jaganshi remained still.  
  
"What's wrong, Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Whatever it is, I bet I can make you forget, hmm?" Kurama suggested with a predatory grin. Hiei felt as if he was someone's property. Kurama's property.  
  
"What are you doing, changing things?" Hiei demanded. Kurama's seemingly innocent green eyes flickered for just a second.  
  
"You aren't making any sense, Hiei," Kurama said lightly, leaning down to kiss his neck.  
  
"The touches, the apologies, gifts, the looks. All of it. It's different," Hiei said. He didn't care if he made sense or not. Kurama should be able to figure it out.  
  
"You're being silly. Just relax," Kurama mumbled, sucking deeply on Hiei's neck.  
  
"You're not staying on the subject," Hiei hissed as Kurama's hands found their way into his shirt. 

"There isn't anything else to say, Hiei." Kurama captured the demon's lips before he could say anymore. Of course there was much more to say. But it wasn't the appropriate time for Kurama to admit that he was starting to fall in love with the little demon.

* * *

"Why in all of the three worlds are we taking a car?" Hiei asked. They were going to some spirit world resort. Why did they have to take a ningen car to get to Reikai?  
  
"The cruise is from Ningenkai to Reikai- it goes through the border," Koenma explained. "We need to take cars to get to the dock the boat will leave from."  
  
"Better question: why do we have to take ugly cars?" Yuusuke tipped up his sunglasses to peer at Koenma. WHAP! Botan's oar smacked Yuusuke in the back of the head so he was kissing the cement.  
  
"We haven't even left and they are already fighting," Kurama observed, dismayed.  
  
"Can we get going now?" Keiko asked. Her bag was heavy, the car was ugly, and Yuusuke was being a jerk. She was ready for this vacation to be over.  
  
The guys loaded the bags into the back of the cars. Then there was the traditional fight for seats. In the first car Koenma drove with Botan shotgun. Yuusuke, Keiko, and Genkai managed to squeeze into the back seat. In the second it was Shizuru driving with Kuwabara in the front seat next to her. Hiei, Kurama, and Yukina were in the backseat.  
  
"Let's see how fast this baby can go!"  
  
"Why can't I sit with Yukina-san?"  
  
"Hiei, would you like to hear a story about my brother? He had such a sad life."  
  
"Hiei, can you scoot a little more toward me to give Yukina some more room?"  
  
"...Kurama, how long is this car trip?"  
  
"About three hours, Hiei, why?"  
  
"...kuso."

* * *

Hiei's eye keeps twitching. I kinda want to poke it with a stick.

Hiei: I hate you

okay. Well how many of you got the little joke in the conversation at the end. I'm kind of wondering if its hard to catch on to. Maybe I'm underestimating you. Well review and tell me if you got it so to speak. Maybe I'm overestimating my joke making skills. Probably the latter. Well bye now.

Kurama: ...sigh

BIG thanks to Chrislea who fixed this chapter so it was understandable and well edited. I really appreciate it!

Question: Does it annoy anyone else that the paragraphs don't indent? Or is it I'm just too stupid to figure this out. I just hate spacing it out. I like the tab button! Also if you could tell me how to do it if you know. That'd be nice. Alright shutting up.

(1)I can't write Keiko well at all

(2) I just can't make Kuwabara evil like that. He loves Yukina a lot and he isn't a half bad guy. (I'm sorry for all of those blue duck lovers I have nothing against them.)

(3) I can't ever decide if milkshakes should be for thirst or hunger.


End file.
